The Last One Standing
by canditellsastory
Summary: Set in the world of the Hunger Games. Naruto Namikaze is a District 2 tribute, who has waited his whole life for the opportunity to volunteer for the Hunger Games. Naruto's world is turned upside down when he discovers a disturbing secret about the games. To make matters worse Naruto must decide if he can trust the handsome and mysterious tribute from District 7.


**AN:** (1) In this story places such as the Arena and the structure of Panem are fixed point so will not be changed during this story. The characters however will be almost exclusively from the world of Naruto. I also would like to note that none if the main characters of the Hunger Games trilogy will be in this story. I love them, but the amazing Ms. Collins has already told their story and I do not want change anything about HG. Just thought it would be fun bringing two of my obsessions together.

(2) This is my first story and CONSTRUCTRIVE feedback would be appreciated.

Summary: Naruto is a career tribute from District 2, trained and expected to win the 74th

Hunger games. Sasuke is the mysterious unexpected volunteer from District 7. When these two meet sparks fly, alliances are made and love blooms. However the die is already cast, Naruto and Sasuke must choose to save themselves and win the game or make the ultimate sacrifice for the love.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the Hunger Games trilogy. I am just a fan.

Warnings: Yaoi, lemons, violence, Oocness, this is the Hunger Games people! Do not expect everyone to survive.

Ch. 1 The Reaping

"Ours not to reason why, ours but to do and die." ~ Alfred Tennyson

**District 2**

"I VOLUNTEER!" someone shouted.

It took me a few seconds to realize that the voice was from me. Kiba swore loudly beside me.

"Dammit dude she wasn't even picking the boys yet!" Kiba said sounding put out.

"Too bad mutt brains. A volunteer is a volunteer. There aint no rules that say ladies first so I guess you'll have to be quicker next year" I said.

"Another Namikaze in the Hunger Games what a shock," Konan said without emotion.

Konan was the stuck up representative from the capitol. The blue haired woman was never impressed or surprised by anything and always looked bored. She had been the representative from the capitol to District 2 for about 7 years so she understood that we did our Reaping differently than the other Districts. Instead of being forced at gunpoint to be a tribute like the Lowers or having the highest bidder choose who was to compete in the games like District 1. The tributes from District 2 were chosen from a group of first come first serve volunteers from the Academy. I headed to the stage receiving pats on the back, thunderous applause, congratulations and many envious looks. I reached the podium and shook hands with my dad and Kurenai, the past victors and current mentor for this years games on the stage before walking over to my mother who was standing at the end of the stage looking rigid in her Peacekeepers uniform staring into the crowd. As usual the enthusiasm had not reached Konan the applause had barely died down before she said, " Next volunteer please."

A shaking voice shrieked, "I volunteer." Even Konan's eyes widened a little as Hinata Hyuga the daughter of Mayor Hiashi Hyuga stood up.

My heart dropped to my stomach. There was half-hearted scattered applause as a trembling Hinata Hyuga made her way to the stage. I couldn't see Neji's face from the stage but I saw Kiba's broken expression and Hiashi's grimace. Hinata stood next to me and I fought the urge to push her behind my back and protect her from the cameras and the crowd. I did however grab her hand and give it a squeeze. Hinata's lovely lilac eyes shot up to my face, and she shot me a sad smile. My heart clenched. How was I expected to kill Hinata Hyuga? She wasn't a Lower; she wasn't a warrior like the rest of the academy cadets. She was a nice girl whom I had known my entire life; a girl my bestfriend was in love with, a girl that was my boyfriend's cousin. Sweet Hinata Hyuga. For the first time in my life I saw the Hunger Games as more than just a game or a way to get glory. I saw it like the Lowers did as a death sentence.

Konan stepped between Hinata and I, and announced are names toward the camera's "District 2 tributes Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Namikaze." The crowd applauded again as we exited the stage two peacekeepers escorted Hinata and I silently to the backrooms to say goodbye to our family and friends. Normally for a volunteer of District 2 becoming a competitor would be a huge honor. Are district was in many ways was like the stories I had heard of Sparta, people were dedicated to strength, war and family. From age 5 to 18 all children were mandatory sent to the Academy for the Distributions of Talents Amongst the Youths of District 2, known as the Academy for short. Early on every student was given an aptitude test, which split him or her into five categories: Mason, Weaponmaker, Train Engineer, Laborer or Peacekeeper. After being put into the necessary classes to hewn your craft the top students were selected for an honors program that specifically trained for the highest honor one could reach in District 2, being a tribute. Anyone from the academy could volunteer but the students in the honors program had been trained from age 10 on how to win the games. My entire life I had known I would be a tribute. My whole family lived in Victors Village and had close ties to the capitol and President O. My grandmother Tsunade won the 29th Hunger Games at 15 and lived in the President's Mansion for years, he was practically her brother. To this day he still sent her pretty baubles from the Capitol, though she hasn't visited in 20 years. My father also was a victor, he had won the 42nd games, he to lived in the Capitol for a short while and traveled to other district as President O's personal emissary. Now he was the male mentor for the District 2 tributes. My father and grandmother was the picture of what every successful District 2 citizen wanted to accomplish so naturally everyone I was expected to follow in their footsteps. Even if I had chosen to follow a different path and become a mason like my grandfather or peacekeeper like my mother and boyfriend Neji, something in me felt the desperate need to prove that I was worthy of the Namikaze name that I belonged in Victors Village with my family. Hinata was different, while me and Kiba were competing at every turn to make sure we got into the honors program she was working part-time as healer and barely scraping through bricklaying classes. Hinata stepped into a room were I could see her father waiting; I strode past her room to the next room. I waited for 3 minutes alone until I received my first visitor.

Kiba smiled and patted me on the back, " way to go bro. I know you have got this in the bag. I mean you've been waiting for this forever. If it couldn't be me… I am glad-"

" I am sorry about Hinata," I cut off his babbling.

" Me too," he said. " You're my bestfriend."

"I know and you're mine so I will try to do what I can for your girl," I said.

Relief and tinged with worry spread over his features and he gave me tight bear hug.

"Good luck, Naruto I mean it." I nodded at him.

" I gotta go say by to Nata now. Do us proud bro. And don't do anything I wouldn't do" he said with a parting smile.

"Will do, goodbye," I said as I watched him go.

Next up on the farewell tour was my grandparents. My grandmother Tsunade and my grandfather Jiraiya wore the opposite expressions. My grandfather wore a huge toothy grin, which incidentally was the same goofy grin that he passed to me via my dad.

" Look brat I expect you to kick ass during the games and If you need any…carnal motivation during the games I slipped-"

He was cut off when my grandmother elbowed him in the face, thank the gods. "Brat this ain't gonna be easy, but I believe in you. Play smart and don't trust anyone."

I looked closely at her. Her brown eyes seemed more shiny than usual and worry lines in her forehead. "Oy hag, are you worried or have you attempted to quit drinking again?"

She elbowed me in the stomach. " Good luck brat. And you better not come back to District 2 looking like one of those freaks from Capitol." With those parting words she strode out of the room.

My grandfather however pulled me into a hug before saying " I snuck magazines in your backpack. It should be on the train already. I tried to be considerate of your preferences. I got some girls with big knockers and some boys with huge pen-"

"Ok get the hell out you perve see you, when I get back."

"But Naruto you shouldn't ever neglect the one-eyed snake he gets angry-"

I never heard what else he had to say because I shoved him outside.

Not a minute later one Neji Hyuga was walking through the door in all his ethereal loveliness.

"I just ran into your grandfather and he mentioned you needed help with the 'one-eyed snake' before you go?

"Look Neji I am sorry about Hin-"

"Don't", he said putting a finger on my lips. "There was nothing you could have done about that and I want this to be about us and not anybody else.

"Ok" I said looking into those lilac eyes.

I leaned down and the same time he arched up and are lips met. Softly at first then harshly as tongues and hands were added. I touched every part of him I could, shoulder, chest, hips, but. Neji did the same until he reached for my belt buckle.

" Neji, I don't think we have time-"

" Your mother is a high ranking peacekeeper trust me no one will be interrupting," he said before dropping to his knees.

I almost came from looking at him. Kiss swollen lips, mussed up hair, on his knees for me in his pressed peacekeeper uniform, with a feverish look in his eyes. He slowly leaned forward rubbing his face against my crotch before using his teeth to undo the zipper. He licked me through my underwear, as my pants sagged to my knees, before pulling me out of the opening in my boxers. With his hand on the base of my shaft he slowly pumped me before putting his lips around my head. I grabbed a handful of his lush mahogany hair guiding that hot mouth closer to my dick. He got the hint and took me into his moth fully. Sucking and licking with a tiny hint of teeth until before I knew I was arching my back coming down his throat. Fucking his mouth until I could get the last bit of semen out of my balls. Neji took all of it, as always, nuzzling my leg while I came down from my sex high. I reached down to pull him to his feet tightly against my body. Feeling his hard on against my hip. When there was a knock on the door.

" Honey the train leaves in 4 minutes, and I would like to speak to you too."

Neji and I froze at my mother's voice.

"Ok" I yelled towards the door, simultaneously pulling up my pants and tucking myself in. " Just let me kiss Neji goodbye." I looked down at Neji and gave him a chaste kiss. " Goodbye Neji."

He looked like he wanted to say something but I couldn't let him say it, because I wouldn't be able to say it back yet. So I kissed him again hard.

" Goodbye Neji", I said again this time ushering him towards the exit.

"Goodbye Naruto" he said with a sigh just as my mother opened the door.

"Times up boys. Get back to work so I can say good bye to my baby and Naruto I suggest you fix your pants your fly is open dear."

I laughed at Neji's embarrassed look and my mother's smirk.

With one last shared look with me, Neji left the room and my mother flew into my arms. No one would ever guess Kushina Namikaze Lieutenant Peacekeeper was really a huge softy but she was when it came to her only child. She hugged me and kissed my hair and was generally a blubbering mess. Until I had enough.

"Mom didn't you say the train was leaving?"

"Your right. O god look at me. I am a mess and your all calm just like your father would be."

" Yea speaking of Dad where is he?"

"He is on the train waiting for you. He is going to be your mentor so he will be riding the train with you to the Capitol."

I lifted my shirt to her face and wiped away her tears the best I could, before lifting my hands to smooth down her hair.

"Ok now I feel like the child and not the mother. Lets head to the train."

And we did arm and arm until we saw the crowd of well-wishers surrounding the platform. She leaned up and whispered, " Do well baby." In my ear and I walked to the train myself shaking hands, blowing kisses and waving until I reached my cabin where a red faced Hinata was waiting along with my father and Konan.

"Glad you finally decided to join us superstar, I will inform the conductor we can leave," Konan said sounding apathetic as ever.

"You do that," I started to say, but it turned to be a waste of breath as she was already heading towards the front of the train. So I decided to make my first move as tribute and made my way to the open train window.

"Citizens of District 2, be prepared for VICTORY," I shouted. Raising two fingers to the sky and grinning while the crowd cheered and the train began to move.

My celebration was cut short, when my father yanked me away from the window by my right shoulder. The action turned my body towards him. He kept his hand on my shoulder and looked mournfully into my eyes.

"Look son, I know your excited and you should be but there are a couple of things you should know about the games before we start," he said.

The anxious tone of his voice more than his words worried me. I looked away his bright blue eyes to Kurenai's dark ones, her expression was the same serious and intense.

"What's up guys? Isn't it a little early for training?" I looked over at Hinata for confirmation. Her eyes were still a little red from crying earlier but she other than that she looked just as confused as I felt.

"From the second you volunteered the game already started," Kurenai said. " We have no time to waste we must prepare you both for what you will face in the Capitol. "

"Konan," my father said to the blue haired woman who I just noticed re-enter the room. "If you don't mind Kurenai and I would like to speak to Hinata and Naruto privately," he said politely.

Konan left the room without a second glance, but as soon as she left my father walked over a closed the door tightly before locking it. Kurenai walked over to the windows and checked to make sure they were locked before closing the shades after that was done. She immediately dropped to her knees to feel under the compartment chairs, while my father reached up to tinker with the ceiling fan.

I started to ask what they were doing but before I could finish forming the question. They both pulled out little insects. They looked like ladybugs, small round with tiny dots on them the only difference was the shell was an iridescent blue instead of red. Kurenai handed her bugs to my father who did one of the weirdest things I ever saw. He went over to the empty bathroom and tossed the bugs carefully one by one into the toothbrush holder on top of the sink. After that he turned the water on high and walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him.

"Do you think we got all of them Minato?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes I do. I know things changed sense my day a tribute but they usually go easy on the bugs on the District 2 trains," he answered.

" I am sorry", Hinata said meekly "Are you saying the capitol has some kind of insect problem?"

"That's exactly what were saying," Kurenai answered with a slight smirk.

"In away your both right, which brings to my explanation. Naruto, son", he said as walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder again. " I must confess I have not been completely honest with you about the games. I meant to tell you but I…"

"You what? What are you talking about? Did you fake winning the game or something? What's going on Dad?" I looked at him and for all his talk abut wanting to tell me he was still tongue-tied. Kurenai answered instead.

"The games are rigged."

Hinata and I gasped at the same time. It was like being told that the religion you dedicated your life too was a fake.

"No."

"Yes," my father answered me. "The games were created by the rulers of the capitol to scare the Lower districts into servitude."

"You're lying," this time Hinata was the one to interrupt.

"No he is not." Kurenai said to us, looking at my father she said, "tell them all of it."

My father sighed; he looked at Hinata and then me before sitting down one my abandoned window seat, and began his story.

"Long ago, the thirteen districts rebelled against the capitol. Those days were called the Dark Days. As you have heard that rebellion and subsequent war lead to the Capitol's punishments towards the Districts, the worse of those punishments being the invention of the Hunger Games. Where two children, one female and one male from every district would compete in a fight to the death. In our district we are taught that this is a thing of glory. After all the games are entertaining and are children are reasonably prepared for the games. Also unlike the other districts, the tributes win or lose from district 1 and 2 receive compensation to there families for life so it is an honor to be a tribute. Not mention all the perks that come with actually winning; money, fame, a home and the admiration of the capitol citizens," for some reason when he said the last sentence his face turned hideous. He looked so horribly hurt. Mouth twisted, brow wrinkled, blue eyes manic.

"My mother was a winner of the Hunger Games so I had always known that something was off about the so called prizes from the games. When I was a little boy my mother would get called personally by President O to come to the capitol. She would be gone for weeks at a time and when she came back she would have a fascinating trinket for me from one of the capitol toy stores. The trinket no matter how interesting could not distract me from the fact that every time she came back from the capitol, she seemed to wither. She was tired, and distant and mostly intoxicated for weeks after her visit. I knew something was wrong because though she never shed a tear my father did. A slow fall of silent tears when she came back and a torrential fall of tears and sobs when she left. It wasn't until my own game that I truly understood the horror that is the Hunger Games. At fourteen I won the games. I was one of the youngest winners ever and I won the game the fastest. For four days of my game I didn't sleep. I mercilessly haunted down my competitors and killed them whenever they took a moment of rest. That's how I won my game, by stalking, and sneaking and killing those who were already down. I am not proud of what I did. I wasn't then and I am not now. But I would go through what I have a thousand times just so I could save you my only son from my fate."

" I don't understand. You won. You did what you were trained to do what's so bad about that?"

Kurenai answered instead, " You don't understand Naruto its not winning the games that's the worst part. It's what comes after."

"Yes what comes after. I was only fourteen Naruto and when I came to the capitol I was loved and admired by all. Especially President O, he said I was his favorite champion just like my mother. He started out doing little things. Buying little baubles from the first district; taking me to places as his special guess; the theater, restaurants. Then things got bigger he wanted to be with me all the time he bought me an apartment down the street to from his house, he even gave me a title when he made me his personal emissary to the outer districts. He would take my out place but demand that I only paid attention to him or people he approved of. One day after having lunch with him I got terribly ill and he had his doctor Kabuto fix me a healing potion. Every night for three months I would take the potion before sleeping. The funny thing was after the potion I couldn't remember anything. Not making it to bed or even dreaming. However every morning without fail I woke in my bed sore. Sometimes I could barely get out of bed, my body hurt so much. It wasn't later that I realized that Orochimaru had been doing the same thing he had done to my mother when she visited the capitol only I was unconscious for it-"

Nonononono…NO

"He drugged me and whored me out to his friends. After I put the pieces together I left the capitol and never went back. I married my academy sweetheart your mother and I had you. And I have tried to put the games behind me, until you joined the tribute honors program at the academy."

"That's why you never volunteered to be a mentor until the last couple of years," I said dumbly.

"Yes I became a mentor when you turned 14, just case you volunteered," he said confirming my statement.

"How could you have kept something like this from me? How could grandma? Wait does mom know?!" I said partially in anger and partially in a sort of crippling shock. It isn't everyday that you find out the world your living in, is a fake after all. Once again Kurenai answered first.

"Now before he answers that, I have a little story to share too. I'm not like your dad, Naruto. I didn't grow up in Victors Village. I am not a prodigy like him nor was I a darling of the capitol when I won. Let me make this clear to you. It. Does. Not. Matter. I didn't have anything accept a win that I got only because I hid in a tree and shot arrows at people until my partner managed to kill everyone then I shot him before he could shoot me. So my win wasn't popular and I never captured President O's attention personally like your father. No all he did is ask me a couple different times to meet up with a couple of capitol citizens. Each time I feigned like I was to busy. And well I was. I had boyfriend from back home name Asuma. When I won the games I paid for his train up hear and asked him to marry me. Everything was wonderful until one night Asuma disappeared, the night after I had turned down O's request. I though it was a coincidence until I received Asuma's ring finger in the mail. It said nothing but the envelope had the president's seal on it. The next time he sent me request I fulfilled it. He wanted me to perform a silly dance for some of his friends to show them that I wasn't always serious or maybe just to show he had me under control just like everyone else. From then on I received floods of silly demands. Dye my hair, get a tattoo, and until I started getting more serious demands President O wanted me to orally service a group of men and I refused. It had been about a year since I received the finger and I couldn't do it anymore. That night hopped a train back to District 2. However unlike your father I still go to the capitol every reaping to look for signs of Asuma, " she ended her story and it reminded me of a match flickering out. Her face was so animated at the begging of her story so alive then it went flat and blank.

" Now do you understand the danger your in. Whether you win or lose there must be a sacrifice and I don't want that for you Naruto," Minato said.

" Couldn't you have told me before the games? Dammit dad you had years of opportunities to tell me to warn me and now your telling me? Now when there is no chance for me to escape this situation?"

My father looked at his shoes. And Kurenai opened her mouth to interrupt. Hinata cut across her," Don't you say a word teacher! You knew too. You could have told us before now. You could have told the students at the academy what would happen but you didn't!"

"You guys are just as bad as those assholes in the capitol. You let us believe all that bullshit, die for that bullshit. Fuck this. I am done with this conversation. I can't even look at either one of you. Come on Hinata".

Together we walked into the first bedroom compartment we ran into. We both sat on the plush queen sized be facing against the wall.

"What do we do now?" Hinata said voicing my own secret thought.

"Honestly, I don't know right now Hinata, but I promise we will figure this out," I said solemnly, but I meant it with my whole heart I refused to let this information or those capitol bastards break me.

_Meanwhile in the main compartment of the train…_

Having seen Hinata and Naruto exit the room, Konan had emerged from her hiding place in the corner behind the food delivery cart and resumed standing at the door trying her hardest to make out what the occupants were saying. She couldn't hear much of the whispered conversation between Minato and Kurenai but she did hear one important tidbit.

"Are you going to tell him the rest?" Kurenai asked Minato.

"Not until he is ready," Minato answered.

'Why this hunger games might actually be interesting' Konan thought.


End file.
